Desire (Ash x Eiji)
by Jellyen
Summary: Bad english, contains love and happiness. About one night in their room.


\- Eiji, are you sleeping?

\- Not yet - he turned to Ash

\- I wanted to talk.

\- What is it?

\- Before you said forever, right?

\- Right - Eiji answered with a worried look.

\- No matter what?

\- Yes, that was worrying you? I won't just disappear you know.

\- Other thing. I... Actually I think I love you.

\- I love you too - he answered without any hesitation, then he opened his lips when thought a bit more - You mean as friend or?

\- I mean...this - Ash came to Eiji's bed and kindly touched him, the lights were off and it was in the middle of the night. They only knew they're alone here, in their room. Eiji's eyes trembled when Ash kissed him deeply, his heart beats faster, and now he felt Eiji's arms on his neck. In a meaning he's not against it, Ash wondered about Eiji's feelings, and he said:

\- I mean this "love"... - he hid his face, he was scared but he couldn't stop his feelings towards Eiji.

\- I love you, the same way you do - he embraced Ash - I'm in love with you, Ash.

Ash is holding Eiji tightly, to feel him and he inhaled.

"Eiji's smell..." he kissed and licked his neck, Eiji flinched.

\- Ah, sorry...

\- No it's ok, I'm ... I'm just inexperienced...

\- So, is it okay if I continue?.. - he whispered and kissed Eiji's ear, cheek and waited for the permission to kiss his lips.

\- Nh ... Yes, continue.

Ash put his hand on the fluffy Eiji's hair and looked into his eyes. The eyes of both were filled with desire, they breathed deeper.

\- I love you so much... - he said, while their lips slowly touched as they kissed. It was a gentle, but really passionate one. They were moving into each others mouths and Eiji grabbed Ash's shirt and kept holding onto him. It was hot, and Ash's hand started to go down. He touched Eiji under his clothes. Eiji trembled and couldn't breathe normally.

\- Ah... Wait.

\- Hm? - Ash looked like a puppy with that begging eyes.

\- ... - Eiji pulled Ash's head closer and whispered into his ear - I'll strip.

Ash blushed right away and Eiji laughed while took off his clothes.

\- Ash... you too - he helped Ash to took off his, but

\- You left those - Ash smirked and pointed on pants.

\- Um... I'm embarrassed you know.

Ash kissed him in the corner of his eye. He wanted the person in front of him to feel pleasure, he wanted this night to never end.

He touched Eiji and whispered:

\- I'll take this off now.

Eiji blushed and couldn't respond he just nodded while panted. He was so aroused he couldn't help it but begged:

\- H...Hurry...

Ash smiled happily.

\- If you insist, I won't stop.

\- Don't stop... - Eiji was overwhelmed with the feelings he felt for the first time, their first time. He couldn't think straight. He lose any control over his body.

They touched everywhere, like they were learning every spot of each other, remembering every reaction and weakness.

\- ... Ash - suddenly Eiji pulled Ash down.

\- Woah - Ash was surprised, but with one look on Eiji's face — Eiji, your face now is amazing - Eiji kissed Ash, Ash patted Eiji's cheek, and the other hand touched something hard.

Shyness aside.

\- Touch mine too - Ash whispered while Eiji kissed his neck.

And he did, he touched his.

They kissed again while touched each other and moaned.

\- Ah ... your voice... let me hear more

\- Ah ah

\- Put them together

The whole bed was thumping and shaking as they moaned more and more.

The kiss was already not like the first ones, it was dirty and made only for pleasure, to please each other. That's how they longed for each other, they weren't just innocent boys, they couldn't help but feel it: they fell into each other, deep down to the core of their souls.

\- Your lewd face makes me crazy.

\- If you could see yours.

The next day Ash's mind was flying somewhere far away, and he couldn't think about anything

\- Ash are you listening?

\- Ash!

\- Uh, what??

\- We're talking about the next operation it should be...

\- Check the place one more time, we will talk about it later - he smiled and left

\- ... Ok, boss

\- What's up with him? - Kong

\- He's sick. - Sing

\- What? Boss is sick? How do you know? - Bones

\- He smiled, that's so rare - Alex

\- I think this cant be healed - Sing

\- What do you mean?

\- I guess "that" happened, heh - Sing

\- What? - everyone

\- Ask Eiji, I'll go too, I guess today is impossible to talk, see ya - Sing

\- Why's he acting like he knows everything? - Bones

\- Is he sick or not? - Kong

\- Who's sick? Good morning, guys - Eiji entered.

\- Morning, Sing said... Eiji what's that?

\- I made something new ta~da - katsudon! Try some!

\- Eiji, you'll be a good wife.

\- Ah, you think so? - he laughed - I'll make more, can you buy this? - he gave a list of products.

\- ALL of this? We have a party or something?

\- Hmm maybe ~ - and he started to sing something.

"What's up with him?"

"Maybe he's sick too."

"Well, a party is sounds good."

"Yeah, let's buy everything."


End file.
